


Continued

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There will be other children. Not hers.
Relationships: Ektrina | Katerina/Garon
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Continued

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 2/i love you but there are things older and murkier than love

Once the door was closed, Katerina sighed. There were things she could do, of course, upon learning her husband had yet another pregnant mistress. It might even be expected of her. But she was not angry with Garon; she knew him far too well. It would happen again and again and she would continue loving him, even as her health continued to fail. He never failed to smile when he saw her...

He just had many smiles, she knew, and more love than she could hold.

It was fine... They were the children she couldn't have...

But she'd love nonetheless.


End file.
